The scars of three
by moonkid3734
Summary: In what would be there 7th year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron find a prophecy, it changes there lifes forever, Hermione goes back in time. There she meets the marauders, but how can she let them into her life after all that she has seen in her own time? HGSB
1. Chapter 1

The scars of three 

Disclamer: I can say that I do not own Harry Potter and I never will so please refrain from sueing me.

Hey all, well this is my first Harry potter fic, If you would refrain from flames I would like it very much.

"**Best friends together or apart. The scars from battle inter twine. One a lover with **

Two pasts. The other an angel with clipped wings so that the battle may be done. The

Third, childhood deaths make a heartbroken child.

**Together they will be the key. They alone will seal that evil man's fate. One will find the key, the other started the battle and the third shows the way" Mumbled Dumbledore in his office late at night**

(Hogwarts, the summer after Dumbledore's death.)

**McGonagall's P.O.V.**

Harry seems even more determined to defeat you-know-know-who and spends almost all of his time doing order work, fighting death eaters. He has been in to many battles for a boy his age; I can't even see the little 11-year-old boy that first came to Hogwarts. Now I see a tired man standing in front of me.

Ron seems almost the same as Harry always in the middle of a fight; molly and Ron have not been getting along at all. Molly thinks that he should not have dropped out of school. It has gotten so bad that every time that Ron and Molly would be in the same room Molly would end up running out of the room crying.

Hermione is the same. Putting all of the work that shoe would normally put into school, she had put into the Order. I also think that because death eaters killing muggles has effected her greatly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron have moved into a flat together, saying that it would be best that they are together all of the time. The only time that I see them apart is when one of them has to go to the bathroom. Even then they are not very far apart. Its almost like they are scared that if one is to far way that one will die.

All of the orders members but they say that it is unsafe, but they won't listen.

They are now are so secretive. When we have order meetings and someone says something they look towards each other giving each other looks. Its almost like they are having there own private conversations.

I've found a prophesy in with your stuff and I think that it might have something to do with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I don't know why but I have a feeling that it does.

I must go and write the three of them a letter, now where did I leave that quill?

Hermione's P.O.V.

Its early morning, I'm working on how to defeat Voldemort again. I'm off call for the order; Harry told me that I should go to sleep. But who could sleep now?

Whenever I try and fall asleep I see people screaming, people getting killed just because they are muggles.

Two nights ago I watched a mother and her four-year-old little baby girl die, just because they were muggles. I was helpless; they tied me up and had taken my wand. They made me watch people die, they were going to kill me but Harry and Ron had saved me.

It was horrible; we had heard that there was going to be an attack in London and all three of us had gone. The death eaters had taken about 15 muggles captive and once they had found me they had put the binding spell on me.

Somehow I had lost my wand after they had put the binding spell on me. They had taken me to some cave. And started killing people, I don't know why they had not killed me on the spot.

I don't want to think about it anymore.

Look Professor McGonagall has sent an owl. I wonder what that is about.

Harry's P.O.V

I can't wait to get home. I had to go out and stop some want to be death eaters kill a few muggles down in London. I just want this whole thing to be over, I want to live a normal life.

As I walk to wards our flat I think of Hermione, last week there was a major death eater attack and she was taken captive, she has not been the same since, I hear her yell out in her sleep more often.

Ron has been fighting with his mum again. They had started fighting and that's when I thought that the best time for me to leave would be, Ron thinks that because its his life he should chose how to live it, I agree but I don't want to be the one to tell Ron's mum that.

Hermione came running up to me holding up a piece of parchment. "Harry look its from Professor McGonagall!" she yelled.

Ron's P.O.V.

Bloody hell mum is at it again. I walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat. And mum is in there making Ginny a snack. I was going to leave once I saw mum in their but no she saw me. We got into another fight, and I did not even get the snack that I wanted.

I quickly walked into our flat. I saw that Harry and Hermione were both sitting at the table looking at a piece of parchment. It's not as normal as one would think for all of us to be in the same room together this early in the morning. Normally one of us is asleep.

"What's that?" I ask.

Normal P.O.V.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts," said Hermione,

"Well what do they want?" asked Ron.

"Here read it yourself," Harry said handing the letter to Ron it said:

Dear Mr. Potter, Weasly, and Miss Granger,

I've written you to say that I've found something that might be important, a prophecy. Please tell me when it would be best for you to come get it. I don't know why I think that it would be any importance to you but I get this feeling that it has something to do with all three of you.

Professor McGonagall

**Oh great she has a feeling that its for us. Now we have to go out of our way and go get it." Ron said annoyed.**

"**Well if helps us defeat Voldemort then I'm more then willing to go get it. What is you making you all mad today?" asked Hermione**

"**My mum" Ron mumbled**

"**Oh not this again Ron, she's is just worried about you. You have to be nice to her." Hermione said**

"**Hermione it is my life I can chose what I want to do with it!" Ron almost yelled.**

"**What should we tell McGonagall?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.**

"**I'll go write her now and tell her that tomorrow evening would be best." Said Hermione**

"**Hey I have a date tomorrow night." Yelled Ron. **

"**Cancel it." Hermione said simply.**

"**Bloody hell, women are crazy," mumbled Ron walking upstairs to his bedroom.**

(Hogwarts grounds, the night they were going to be McGonagall.)

"Harry look out!" screamed Hermione as she watched Harry dodge an attack from Lucius Malfoy.

She herself was in a battle fighting Crabbe sinor.

And Ron was fighting Goyle Sinor.

They had been coming back to Hogwarts because Professor McGonagall had said she had found something strange is Professor Dumbledore's stuff.

They were on the grounds when they had heard screaming and started running towards their old school.

There were about 35 death eaters and more were coming. What was worse was that Voldemort was there.

Once Harry had knocked Malfoy out He herd Neville running towards him as well as Voldemort.

"Harry!" yelled Neville

"Avadra Kadrava" said Voldemort calmly.

"Neville!" screamed Ginny

"Now Harry you die!" screamed Voldemort.

"Harry!" screamed Ron, running towards Harry.

"Ron get out of here!" Harry yelled back.

"Avadra Kadavra" Yelled Malfoy wakening up.

Then as quickly as he had woken he had passed out again.

"NO" screamed Harry and Hermione

As Ron's body fell to the ground there was a scar running from Ron's mouth to his shoulder.

As Harry started his battle with Voldemort. Hermione ran towards Ron. Lightly holding his head, tears were running down her face.

In the middle of the battle Voldemort all of the sudden looked towards Hermione and said, "Your friend dies now and soon will you Harry Potter." Then he Screamed "Avada Kadrava" and Hermione's world went blank.

"Prongs what is that?" asked a young Sirius black.

"I don't know Padfoot." Said James Potter as the four of them made there way towards the thing that had appeared out of nowhere,

Once they got closer Sirius yelled. "I think it's a person!" as he ran towards the body.

"Who is it?" asked Peter

"I don't know but she looks our age." Said Remus

All of the boys were looking at a young girl that had dirt and dry blood caked on her skin. Her once beautiful hair was tangles, and on her left cheek was a long scar running from her eye to her to her chin. She looked like she had seen more battle then all of the boys combined.

All of the sudden she opened her eyes bringing the boys out of there own minds thinking of places that the girl had come from, she screamed.

"I'll go get Dumbledore!" yelled Remus over the screaming girl.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you." Said Sirius and he grabbed the girl and hugged her the best that he could.

"They are all dead." She whispered before falling unconscious again.

"Boys tell me every thing that happened." Said Dumbledore as calmly as he could.

"We were just hanging outside and out of nowhere this girl appeared. When we got over there to check it out. Thinking that it was some first year that fell of a broom or something. She started screaming. Then Remus went and got you and that's it." Said James.

"Mr. Black, you look like there is something that you want to add." Said Dumbledore.

"Before she passed out she said, they are all dead." mumbled Sirius quietly.

"Thank you boys and for the time being that will be all." Said Dumbledore standing up.

"Poppy, how is she doing?" asked Dumbledore

"Is that Professor Dumbledore's voice?" Hermione thought to herself, wakening up.

"Look Albus, she is wakening up." Said Professor McGonagall

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes dear girl" said Dumbledore

"What year is it?" asked Hermione

"Its 1986" he said calmly.

"I went back in time." Hermione thought to herself.

"Professor may I speak to you alone." She asked quietly

"Yes follow me." He said walking towards the door.

They walked to his office quietly. Hermione thinking about what she was going to say.

"Lemmon drop?" Dumbledore kindly as he sad down and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"Now tell me why we needed to talk alone?" asked Dumbledore

'How on earth am I going to do this?' Hermione asked herself.

After about 5 minutes of sitting in awkward silence Hermione blurted out "Professor, I've come from the future."

'Oh great going Hermione, yes just blurt that out so he thinks that I'm a nut job'

When she looked over at her Professor he looked strangely calm. In fact he did not looked shocked at all. He looked like he heard this kind of thing every day. Like Hermione was saying "Oh Professor don't you think it is sunny today" or something along those lines.

"Yes I know," said Dumbledore

"But…. What…. How?" stumbled Hermione

"Let me show you something miss?"

"Hermione, my name is Hermione," she said

"Right let me show you something Hermione." Said Dumbledore walking towards the back of his office. Lightly he picked up piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. It read:

"Best friends together or apart. The scars from battle inter twine. One a lover with

Two pasts. The other angel with clipped wings so that the battle may be done. The

Third a childhood that makes a heartbroken child.

Together they will be the key. They alone will seal the evil man's fate. One will find

the key, the other started the battle, and the third will show the way" Hermione

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"My future self sent this along with it." He said holding up a letter. It read:

To my Past self,

When I read this I thought of a young women that fell from the sky with a scar on her left cheek. When I met in her first year many years later I knew that I must send you this to you. When you met her give this to her. Let her finish her year here, help her and she will be a key to save us all.

Albus Dumbledore

"But Professor, it does not make any sense, it talks about scars intertwining but only Harry has a scar." She said

"But you do have a scar." Said Dumbledore holding up a mirror.

Hermione looked at herself and gasped. On her left cheek that was a huge scar from her eye to her chin. She had never felt it. And she had never had it before, unless she got it in the battle.

"Now then we must come up a new name for you." Said Dumbledore after Hermione's shock seemed to fade.

"Mia Evergreen." Said Hermione not knowing where the name had came from.

"That will do Miss Evergreen." Said Dumbledore

"Now there is the matter of what house you shall be in. Shall we get the sorting hat." he said getting the sorting hat out from its shelf and then lightly putting it on her head.

"Hello Miss Granger." Said the Sorting hat.

"You already know what house that you belong don't you?" he asked "So tell me what house do you belong in?"

"Gryffindor" said Hermione at the same time that the sorting hat yelled it out.

After a few more minutes of coming up with a story for the fellow students, the story was that Mia Evergreen was taught magic in a small magical town that had fought many battles with Voldemort and she had gotten that scar in a battle. She decided to go to Hogwarts when her parents had died.

"Alright, you must be very tired we will talk more at a later time. Let me call the head girl to take you to the Gryffindor tower, Lilly Evens will be here soon."

"Lilly Evens?" Mia stuttered.

"Yes she is the head girl." Said Dumbledore

(A few minutes later)

"Hello, my name is Lilly Evens," said Lilly kindly.

"This is Mia Evergreen." Said Dumbledore

"Hello" Mia said quietly.

Lilly's P.O.V.

Wow this girl is kind of spooky, she has dark brown eyes, though they look almost black and light brown curly hair with some strange scar on her left cheek.

We walked around Hogwarts, I was to show her where things were, it was strange that she had came so late, I was about to go to bed when Dumbledore had said that he needed me.

Once or twice she would say something when I was showing around but mostly she was very quite. When I showed her the Great Hall she mumbled something about Hogwarts a history and then when we went past the bathroom where moaning myrtle was, she got this really sad look on her face, like she was remembering something. Then she said something about that it was a nice bathroom.

Normal P.O.V.

"And this is where you will be sleeping. My bed is the one across from yours," said Lilly pointing over to her bed.

"Oh that's great." Said Mia "Thank you for showing me around, but I am really tired so I think that I will go to sleep." Said Mia walking towards her bed.

Strangely there were all of the books she would need, clothing, and everything else she would need for the time that she spent here.

Quickly she found her Pj's and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later changed. And went straight to her bed. And fell asleep.

(Dream)

"Don't' kill me" screamed Hermione.

Death eaters were everywhere, the bodies of Harry and Ron were lying on the floor.

"Harry! Ron! Don't leave me!" she yelled trying to get them to wake up.

"They are dead. Do you want to know how they died Hermione?" asked Voldemort walking towards her.

"They begged for me not to ." Voldemort said

"Lies, they would never beg!" Hermione yelled.

"They begged just like your parents." Voldemort said back.

"My parents are alive, they are safe!" yelled Hermione

"How would you know? You are playing games in the past. But don't worry I will find a way to come and kill you as well. Don't you worry Hermione you are next." Voldemort said.

As the death eaters surrounded her, Hermione let out a terrible scream.

"Mia, wake up. Its only a bad dream!" said Lilly as she tried to wake Mia up.

Mia let out another yell.

"Its okay it was just a bad dream!" said Lilly trying to calm her down.

Mia woke up with a start sobbing. Crying for Ron, Neville, and the people around her that had died.

After a few minutes Mia said. "I'm alright now Lilly you can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" asked Lilly

"Yes it was just a bad dream." Mia lied.

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking." Asked Lilly

"Its alright, A friend of mine died. It was about him." Mia said simply

"Oh I'm very sorry." Said Lilly.

"Its alright, Really I'm okay now. You can go back to sleep." Mia said simply

"If your sure." Said Lilly as she walked towards her own bed.

After that Mia went back to sleep. She had a dream that she was back at the Yule ball. Dancing happily with all of her friends.

Thanks for reading it! I hope that you liked it. If you would R&R I would like it very much! I hope that I did not confuse anyone, when Hermione went back in time we changed her name to Mia Evergreen. Well thanks again!

moonkid3734


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello everyone, don't worry I will make this quick so you all can get to the good stuff! The story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue!_

ON WITH THE STORY!

The next morning Mia woke up early. She quickly found her new school robes. Then she started digging in her bag.

"Come one I know that I saw it last night." She mumbled to herself.

"Ah" she whispered as she pulled out a small package. In side of it where small skin colored patches, she took one out and put it on her scar. "That will have to do for now." She mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

Mia pulled on her new robes and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail than headed down to the library. It was still really early so there were only three other students.

She walked towards the back of the library and pulled out four books, then walked to the other side of the library. If someone had been watching her they would have thought that she was pulling books out a random but in fact she was searching for something.

A little while later she sat down, pulled out the first book and started reading.

The book that she was reading read:

_Time travel: There is only one known way to make small time travel, and that is by a time turner._

(Half and Hour later)

With a sigh she shut the book, Mia had been looking for way to get back home. She had to help Harry; she had to make sure that her parents were alive. There were so much that she had to do at home. All she wanted was to go home. As painful as home was she wanted to get back there, to the people who loved her. "Or what is left of the people who love me." She thought to herself.

She grabbed the two books that might be useful to her and went to the checkout.

(Breakfast)

As Mia walked into the Great Hall she was flooded with memories. This is where she had spent much of her time with Harry and Ron, where she had her first big dance, and where they would find ways to solve all of their problems.

"I can't do this" Mia thought to herself.

But it was to late to be thinking those thoughts, Lilly was waving to her. So Mia bit back tears and walked over to her.

"Hi, Mia!" Lilly said happily

"Hello Lilly" Said Mia quietly

"This is Emma West and Angie Wood. They share the dorm with us" Lilly said pointing to the two girls next to her.

"Hello, I'm Mia Evergreen." Said Mia politely

Emma was a tall girl with blond hair with light blue eyes, and Angie was as tall as Lilly with short brown hair.

"So Mia, have you seen any hot guys around?" asked Angie

"Well. No not really." Said Mia

"Come on, no one?" asked Angie

"I'm sure that there are some guys that you would like." Said Lilly

"Yea"-said Mia

The girls talked about boys and classes until a certain someone walked over.

"Hello Lilly!" said James as he walked over to the girls.

"Hi James" said Lilly before James kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh right. Mia this is my boyfriend James Potter, James this is Mia Evergreen"

"Hey your that girl!" yelled James

"James don't yell," yelled Lilly

"Hey guys, what's with all of the racket?" asked Sirius Black as he walked into the room

"Hey your that girl from before!" said Sirius once he saw Mia.

"Do you know Mia?" asked Angie

"Mia?" asked Remus as he and Peter walked up.

"Yea, she just transferd her, Guys this is Mia Evergreen?" said Lilly

"Um. Hi" Mia said quietly

All of the boys sat down. James and Sirius looked at each other and then nodded.

"Hello, My name is James, the three blokes next to me are Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Said James and then he started eating.

"So Mia where did you transfer from?" asked Remus

"Oh I was taught in my town." Said Mia

"Oh" Remus said

"So what class do you have next? Squeaked Peter

"Defense aganst the dark arts" Mia said quietly but on the inside she was thinking:

"This is the rat that made my life hell. It's all because of him that Harry is so unhappy. But I can't do anything, the laws of time travel feel so helpless." she thought.

"Hey so do we!" said Sirius

"Attention class, starting next month we will be having a duel tournament Any of you that want to sign up, the sheet is over there." Said Professor Untchdorf

Professor Untchdorf was a tall man with long black hair. One might say that he was handsome. His only problem was his attitude. He acted just like Snape.

"As some of you see we have a new student. Mia Evergreen." He said "Evergreen I want to see you duel" He barked.

"Yes sir." She mumbled

"Malfoy, you will duel Evergreen!" he barked again.

Mia quickly walked towards the dueling area.

There she saw Lucius Malfoy for the first time since his future self had killed Ron.

"Are you ready to get beat?" sneered Malfoy

Anger was quickly getting to Mia.

Time seemed to stop. It was almost like strings were pulling her to another time, Her past.

"Ron!" she heard herself and Harry scream. Tears fell down her cheeks. She fell to her knees. Looking at one of her best friend dead body.

"Evergreen?" barked Untchdorf

Mia snapped out of it. It felt real. Like she was back in the battle before her life had changed completely "What happened to me?" she asked herself.

And then she looked at Malfoy, suddenly Hermione Granger pulled out her wand ready to start the duel.

(AN: Yes I know that I could stop here but because you all have been so nice and waited I will write a little more.)

"Incendio" yelled Malfoy making flames surround Hermione

"Aguamenti" she called sending a jet of water out of her wand, putting the flames out.

She calmly walked towards him.

"Locomotor Mortis" she said yelled and a red light came out of her wand going towards Malfoy.

"Protego" he yelled jumping back as a yellow shield blocked the spell.

"Serpensortia" He yelled sending a snake out of his wand, it started slithering towards her.

She felt the tugs of time again but this time she was going back to 2nd year.

"Harry!" yelled a 12-year-old Hermione as Harry had his duel with Draco.

"Serpensortia" yelled Draco.

That day we found out that Harry was parselmouthth.

Once again she felt the tugs of time, she had to finish her duel.

Wingardium Leviosa" she yelled sending the snake up into the air and it landed with a dull thud.

"Incendio" she yelled again, and the snake erupted in flames.

"Stupefy" Hermione yelled and a yellow light shot out of her wand and shot towards Malfoy.

Lucius, shocked by such an easy spell used to get rid of the snake was not ready when she sent the Stupefy his way and was unconscious.

"Nice work Evergreen." Said Untchdorf.

Mia said nothing and quietly went back to her seat.

The class was shocked, no one had ever beaten Malfoy and she had done it in less than ten minutes.

(After Class)

"Where did you learn to duel like that?" asked James running up to Mia.

"School" Mia said simply

"Oh..um Right." Mumbled James

"Mia" yelled Lilly Running towards them.

"So we should probably get to our next class? said Lilly catching up to them. They walked off to there next class, leaving a shocked James behind.

Well there you have it! Yes I know that there was not much of Sirius in this chapter but there will be lots of him next chapter! Now please R and R but be nice, oh and by the way I want to thank Plutobaby494 for finding the spells for me. Happy now Suki? Anyways thanks everyone, I will hurry and have the next chapter out. And if any of you have questions about the spells just ask, next time I might just have an index at the bottom.

Moonkid3734


End file.
